


Be Mindful, Be Kind

by nan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn't going to let that witch ruin this for him. </p><p>Written for Porn Battle XV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mindful, Be Kind

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for specification for the non-con.

"Shit, shit, shit," Stiles chanted as he ran to his jeep. Throwing open the door, he grabbed the jar that was sitting on the console just in time to be dragged back out. He was slammed over the hood of the jeep and a gentle laugh puffed against his ear. 

"Where are you going?" The voice was soft and sweet and matched the looks of the speaker. The witch cocked her head to one side and pouted. "We were just getting to know each other." 

Stiles turned his head so that his cheek rested against the hood, grimacing as blood smeared across his face. "Well, it's a school night so—"

"You were leaving me," she said, the pout turning into a frown. "You were leaving me and you weren't going to come back." Her eyes started to glow while her hair started to raise up off her shoulders. Stiles struggled against her grip on his wrists. 

"Whoa, no way, why wouldn't I want to come back?" he asked although really, it was pretty damn obvious just _why_ he would want to do that. Witches really didn't make the best girlfriends, particularly ones over one hundred years old and so steeped in power that they'd long gone a little crazy with it. 

While Stiles didn't _tell_ her any of that, it was pretty sure she got the gist of it - stupid mind powers - and she rolled him over, a harsh scowl twisting her pretty face. "You're lying," she said, climbing on top of him, bare thighs resting over his jeans. "You're _lying_ ," she repeated and this time the words were a shriek that had Stiles wincing, head spinning with that shrill trill. "It's okay though. I can make you love me," she continued, voice dropping as she fiddled with the button of his jeans. "I can make you love me, _Stiles_." There was a command there, he could feel it, and his body relaxed even while his mind screamed at him to _move_. The jar was on the ground at his feet - it might as well had been in a different state for all the good it was going. 

"Oh, Stiles," she said, unzipping his fly, "We're going to be so good together, you and me. With your spark and my flame." She bent down and kissed him, unmindful of the blood, thrusting her tongue between his lips. She slipped her hand beneath his underwear and gripped his cock too tightly, nails digging into tender flesh. Stiles moaned against her mouth, Stiles fighting hard to turn his head and only managed to move an inch before she straightened abruptly, slapping him across the face. " _Stop fighting me_ ," she said and the command strengthened, forcing Stiles to go limp again. She apparently lost her patience with him because she gripped his cock and pulled quickly, trying to coax an erection. To Stiles' horror, he felt himself harden and while he knew it was magic causing it, he couldn't help the shame that darkened his cheeks and pulled a groan from his throat. 

The witch arched over him but before she could go any further - before it could get any worse - she screamed and her side exploded in a spray of crimson. An arrow protruded from the center of it and Stiles could suddenly move. He pushed her off and sat up, zipping his fly up and jumping off the jeep to grab the jar just as Scott and Isaac came crashing through the trees, both wolfed out. 

"Scott! Hey, buddy," Stiles called out, proud that his voice didn't waver. Unscrewing the jar lid, he dumped the contents on the witch, jumping backwards when she slashed at him, growling. You didn't hang out with werewolves without building up an immunity to growls and hers was particularly pitiful. Stiles didn't reply, just threw the jar to the side and pulling out a lighter. 

Scott looked him over, breath coming in pants around his lengthened teeth. "You okay?" he asked, the words little more than a growl.

"Pfft, yeah dude, I'm fine," Stiles said but he didn't look away from the witch. She kept his gaze but didn't move; the powder he'd tossed on her made sure of that. "So, what do we do know?" 

"You need to get in your jeep and go home," Isaac said and Stiles looked at him, outraged. 

"Whoa, wait, what? Why do I need to do that? _I'm_ the one who got her."

"It looked a lot more like _she_ had _you_ when we showed up," Isaac said and Stiles scowled, fists clenching.

"You know, if I was as useless as you, I wouldn't be chiming in," Stiles snapped. Isaac rolled his eyes and Stiles stepped towards him, which he could admit was a pretty stupid move since Isaac might be useless but he was still a freaking _werewolf_. 

Scott took him by the elbow. " _Are_ you okay?" he asked, the wolf melting off and leaving only concern. Stiles shook him off, tempering the move with a tight smile.

"Yeah. I'm great." Scott didn't look convinced and Stiles turned away. "Anyway, what do we do now?"

"I'm ready for the next step to neutralize her power, if you guys are done fighting like children," Allison said, hands on her hips.

Scott kept his gaze on Stiles for a moment longer before turning away. "Yeah. Let's do this." 

****

When Stiles got home, he tripped out of his clothes and into the shower, setting the water as hot as he could handle it. Bracing his hands against the wall, he bowed his head and let the water drip off his face. He stood like that for a moment before soaping up, scrubbing his skin roughly. He knew it wasn't his fault and that it wasn't even really about _him_ ; the witch sensed the spark in him and that was the whole reason she targeted him. Still, he couldn't help but take a mouthful of soapy water, gurgling it until it cooled before spitting it out, repeating that once, twice more before rinsing off and cutting the water off. 

Slipping on his pajamas, Stiles walked into his bedroom and was not that surprised to see Scott sitting cross legged on his bed, leaning back with his hands braced against the bed. "Hey," he said.

"Hey." Stiles sat down on the bed beside him, pasting on a smile. "You want to watch a movie or something?" 

Scott eyed him. "Something happened—"

" _Nothing_ happened," Stiles said sharply. "Nothing important anyway. Seriously." This obviously didn't satisfy Scott; his lips curled downward and he looked at Stiles with wide, entreating eyes. Stiles sighed and flopped on the bed, burying his face against his pillows. "Stop trying to guilt me into tell you," he said, voice muffled. It was quiet and still for a moment before Scott laid down behind him, hooking his chin over Stiles' shoulder and wrapping his arms around his chest in a lose embrace. 

"Sorry," he whispered. "I just worry."

Stiles pulled his face from the pillow but didn't looked at Scott, instead looking forward into space. "You do, dude, it's embarrassing." Scott hummed in response and Stiles sighed. "Jeeez. She just. She just touched me a little, that's all." He felt Scott stiffen and pulled away enough to turn over and face him. Scott's face was frozen in shock. "It's, look. It's not that big a deal, okay?" 

Scott blinked and frowned. "She touched you...like, she _touch_ -touched you?" 

Stiles snorted. "Yeah, she _touch_ -touched me." He paused. "I don't want this to be a big deal. I really don't..." He trailed off, watching as red seeped into Scott's eyes. Stiles reached out and touched his cheek. "She's already been dealt with," he said softly. "You already saved the day, okay?" 

"It's not about me," Scott said, but he blinked away the red, tugging Stiles closer, tipping his head forward to rest his forehead against Stiles'. "It _was_ a big deal, I could tell. I _can_ tell. What can I do for you?"

Stiles kissed him, chastely at first before opening his mouth and licking at the seam of Scott's mouth. Scott opened readily enough and Stiles pressed closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Feeling Scott's hand press on the back of his head, attempting to take control of the kiss, Stiles broke it and pulled away. "No...let me." He leaned over Scott, pinning his hands to the bedding. "You just lay here. Is...that okay? " 

Scott blinked up at him before smiling slowly. "Dude. That's totally okay." He squeezed Stiles' hands before letting go, letting his hands rest on the bed limply. Stiles grinned and kissed him again, this time a little sloppy, before tugging off his shirt. "Here, take this off. Get undressed." Stiles stood and took off his own clothing, throwing it to the floor impatiently before settling beside a now nude Scott. "Hey," Scott said, grinned at him but not moving. 

"Hey." Stiles kissed him again and Scott yielded to him, opening his mouth but not taking over the kiss. Stiles moaned, ghosting one hand over his chest and pinching his nipples. Scott arched his back a bit before going limp again. Stiles pulled away from the kiss and followed his hand down, taking the neglecting nipple in his mouth and sucking, before catching it between his teeth and pulling gently. Scott gasped and Stiles smirked against him before straddling his hips and bracing his hands against Scott's chest. He paused for a moment before pressing down against Scott, hiding his face against his neck.

"I... _fuck_ ," he muttered and felt Scott's curl his arms around his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Scott said and Stiles sat up.

"This...is how she had me," Stiles said. "I mean, this is how we were."

Scott bit his lip and ran his hands up and down Stiles' thighs, the warmth of his skin as comforting as it was arousing. "There's a big difference though," he said and a tiny grin curled on his lips. "I really like you being up there." 

Stiles blinked and snorted. "You do, huh?" 

Scott's smile widened. "Sure do."

Stiles cupped his hands around Scott's face and stared at him for a moment, thumbs gently stroking his cheekbones. Scott met his gaze, his expression open and kind. Stiles knew if he said stop, if he told Scott that he didn't want to do this anymore, Scott would listen. He would kiss Stiles' forehead and maybe hold his hands before revisiting the whole "let's watch a movie" idea. Stiles press another kiss against his mouth before pulling away from Scott's face. Spitting in his hand, Stiles gripped both of their cocks and slowly jacked them together, tugging slowly upward before squeezing harder and sinking his hand downward. "What a coincidence," he said, hissing. "I do too." 

"Yeah." Scott resumed his former position, hands resting on the bed, though his hips jerked upward with every tug to his cock. Stiles curled over him, one hand gripping Scott's shoulder while the other jerked their cocks together. "Shit, Scott," he muttered.

"Yeah," Scott growled back, eyes going from Stiles' face to their cocks, hands gripping the bedding. "Yeah, come on Stiles, do it, come on me, come on."

Stiles froze before a helpless little moan escaping as he came; he continued jacking them off through it and Scott came seconds later, jerking upwards, hands jumping from the bed to Stiles' hips and gripping tightly as he snarled through his orgasm. Panting, Stiles collapsed over Scott, pressing his face against his chest. 

"You still okay?"

Stiles nodded against his chest. "Yeah. I'm good," he said, pressing a kiss against Scott's chest. Sliding off, he reached out and grabbed a tissue off the nightstand, swiftly cleaning them both up. Scott sat up and caught his hands. Stiles paused and frowned at him. "What?" 

Scott inspected him for a moment before smiling. "Nothing. I just love you," he said. 

"Ugh, you sappy asshole," Stiles said, pushing against Scott's chest before throwing himself at him, pushing Scott back down to the bed and settling on top of him. "Is this comfortable?" 

Strong arms curled around him, pulling him close. "You won't hear me complain." 

Stiles rested his head on Scott's chest, absently petting him. "I love you too," he said quietly. Scott didn't respond except to hold him a little tighter and Stiles nuzzled down, closed his eyes, and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> The non-con is between Stiles and an OFC and is interrupted by Scott and company.
> 
> [Hit me up on tumblr](http://www.yaynan.tumblr.com)!


End file.
